


Try Me [d.m.]

by moemilktea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemilktea/pseuds/moemilktea
Summary: Astraea has always hated a particular arrogant blonde. However, he never knew she existed. He yearns to discover more about the annoying and dreadful girl. Wanting to keep his distance while discovering more about her. And of course, he believes that the only way is to torment and bully her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	Try Me [d.m.]

Astraea’s Pov:  
 _I hate him. I have hated him since I saw his smug, bratty face at 11 years old._ Now I’m in my fifth year watching him parade around acting cocky and arrogant to anyone who crosses his path as usual hoping those beautiful grey eyes don’t glance in my direction. It doesn’t matter that he has gotten substantially more attractive since the first year and he is obviously toned. I wonder what it would feel like to arch against him as I-

“Astraea, are you even listening to me!?” my best friend Arabella pulls me from my inappropriate daydream.

“Sorry Ara, I don’t know where my head has been lately.” I quickly apologize.

“It's fine Raea, but can you please listen. As I was saying, have you seen all the kids in our year?! What happened over summer break? Did they all drink some special water or? Because they all are looking fit as hell!”

“ARA!” I exclaim in embarrassment.

“Oh come on Raea, I have seen you checking them all out too. Don’t go acting modestly on me now!” she coyly giggles at me.

“Fine, Fine but can we go to the great hall now. I am starving!” I ask her as we continue walking from our common room, changing our route from the library to the great hall.  
“Oh my god, finally! I thought you would never change your mind about going to the library! We were nearly there too, Raea...you gave me quite the scare.” she cheerfully exclaims, “You know me Ara, food before books...as much as I love to read, I am in desperate need of some food right now!” I clarify.

“As much as I love you, I severely question your judgment. It’s the first day back and you were already dragging me to the library with you. We haven’t even been back to our dorm yet!” she exclaims in disdain.

“Well we aren’t going anymore are we, so stop complaining.” I bluntly state as we begin to enter the great hall and see everyone conversing with their friends after a long summer. I go make my way towards my friends in Gryffindor and sit in between my two favorite Weasley’s with Ara sitting across from us in between Harry and Ron.

“Well, well, well...look who decided to join us. Did the books suddenly decide they loathe your presence Raea?” Fred flirtatiously questions me, “Like how your last hookup did, Fred?” I cockily remark back at him.

“There she is! Our favorite girl!” Fred and George exclaim as they throw their arms around me.

“Yea, yea I missed you goons too.” I chuckled as I hug them back.

“So how was your summer, everyone?” I ask around to my friend group of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ara, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, and for per usual Luna sitting at our table. “Good, good. You should come to the Burrow next year with us. We missed you and it will be so much fun!” Hermione exclaims, “Mione, you know I would but you know how my parents are. Always wanting to spend time with me since I never see them at Christmas anymore. Glad to hear your summer was good tho!” I kindly reply.

Fred and George swing their arms over me and the table makes effortless conversation over dinner, laughing, smiling, and enjoying each other's company. Dinner nears an end but the great hall is still heavily populated. Harry looks over at me then glances upward.

“Raea….stay calm...don’t do anything reckless.” he cautiously states while looking at me then looking up.

I turn around as someone puts their hand on my shoulder. “Raea...can we talk?” Cormac hesitantly asks. I swat his hand away, stand up, and come face to face with him. My friend group has ceased talking, giving me their full attention just in case things don’t end well...which they won’t.

“Don’t touch me!” I scream.

“Raea, please,” Cormac begs,

“No, you don’t get to call me that. You don’t get to look at me. And you surely don’t get to talk to me.” I shout at him in an oddly calm fashion for shouting. The great hall grows quiet and I gain the attention of all the neighboring tables and the rest of my table. They look at the commotion I am causing and gaping at the drama.  
“Come on, baby. I gave you all summer to cool down, think about it, and forgive me. I miss you.” he pleads, “No! You don’t get to do that. YOU cheated on ME. I will NOT be ‘forgiving’ you. You cheated that is inexcusable.” I exclaim at him. I glance around slightly embarrassed that the whole great hall now knows my business. Then I spot a pair of cold grey eyes, watching, observing my interactions with Cormac.

“How many times do I have to apologize!? I said I was sorry. I know what I did was inexcusable! Why can’t you forgive me? I miss you! I’m sorry, Raea!” he shouts pleadingly.  
“You know what, fine. We can talk. I will hear you out but I make no promises to forgive you, take you back, or even mutually decide to become your friend because you ruined this not me.” I say to him.

He goes to pull me into a hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he says gleefully running out of the great hall. I sit back down with my friends and they all start laughing. Everyone keeps looking at me like I’m some exhibit at a zoo. I stand up and shout, “Go back to eating or keep staring doesn’t matter to me!” Everyone proceeds to look back down at their food, continuing eating and conversing with their friends.

“Damn Raea, last year you were too scared to even give a presentation in class let alone scream at a cheating ex in front of the entire school…” Ron states astonished.  
I laugh at his remark as the rest of the friend group looks at me and agrees with Ron while the twins join in on my laughter and give me celebratory high fives.

“Well Ronny, I simply stopped giving a fuck!” I exclaim at him. _Lies._ Summer was hectic and...eventful for me in both good and bad. I will keep the secrets of this summer with me until I die. Someone could throw me off the Astronomy Tower before I confess to my activities this summer. Not that this summer was any different than the others, I just happen to do different things than usual.

“Well, I’ve lost my appetite. Anyone care to walk with me back to the common room?” I question.

“Yea, I will. I wanna catch up with you some more.” Harry states as he and I say goodbye to our friends and begin walking out of the great hall to the common room. Harry and I leave the great hall and begin walking until he pulls me into an alcove and pushes me up against the wall.  
“Merlin...that was so hot, Raea.” he breathes into my neck as he starts planting gentle kisses along the crook of my neck. He gets more and more aggressive and I begin to moan softly.

“Oh, I-i missed your lips…they feel heavenly.” I moan out into Harry’s ear, grabbing his shirt collar and crashing his lips against my own. He wraps his hands under my thighs signaling for me to jump. I do so and the kissing begins to intensify like one of us would suddenly disappear.

“Oh my god! H-Harry!” I moan loudly, we pull apart leaning our foreheads against one another, catching our breath. He sets me down, grabs my hand pulling me to the common room. He whispers the password, Caput Draconis, to the Fat Lady catching our breath as she lets us in. He throws me over his shoulder, running up the stairs to his dorm, slams the door open and closed. He whispers a silencing spell, Muffliato, and throws me on the bed as he goes to lock the door.  
“Fuck...I have been waiting to do this since I saw you walk into the great hall,” he growls in my ear as he climbs on top of me, taking his shirt off. I begin to unbuckle his pants as he throws my shirt off, leaving me in my red lace bra. Staring at me like he’s starving and I’m his next meal, he takes my bra off and begins to suck on my left breast as he palms my right one.

“Merlin, Harry! D-Don’t stop!” I exclaim as I grind upward onto his clothed groin. He lightly groans at the friction while I’m a moaning mess. He proceeds to plant wet kisses moving down my torso, reaching the edge of my skirt. He looks up at me asking for permission and I nod my head. He pulls my skirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room, leaving me in my red lace thong. Thank Merlin I wore a matching set today. He begins to plant kisses on my inner thighs reaching up to my core. He begins to suck on my clit through the light fabric of my panties, making me scream out, “Holy shit! H-Harry, please hurry!” This provokes him to slide my panties down, leaving me completely bare. He slides a finger up my slit, feeling my wetness.

“Damn, you’re soaked Raea…” he chuckles before he takes action and begins pumping his middle finger in and out of me, leaving me screaming. He moves his mouth up to my clit and starts to suck on it. I move one of my hands to tangle it into his hair and the other to my nipple playing with it to give me some more release. I start grinding my hips against his face looking for some release as he adds a second finger, pumping them in and out of me at a faster rate leaving me speechless. I feel my orgasm approaching as I scream out to Harry, “I-I ‘m g-gonna cum! Don’t s-stop! Harry! Don’t stop!” he proceeds to suck my clit at a more intense pace and curls his fingers inside me, hitting my g-spot. I moan out as my cum surrounds his fingers. After fingering me until my orgasm is fully ridden out, he pulls his fingers out of me and sucks them clean.

“Next time I’ll just skip dinner and have you.” he flirtatiously remarks at me as he smirks. I laugh at him, smacking his arm playfully. He chuckles at me and plops down next to me as I catch my breath and calm my shaking legs. I look over at him and sweep a stray piece of hair from his face with my finger. He looks over making eye contact, turns to caress my lips, and pulls me on top of him.

I grind down on his still clothed, unbuckled pants feeling the tension and strain his hard cock created. I move my hands down to unbutton his pants and push them down as I continue to make out with him. His hard cock springs up and I begin to grind on it relieving some of the tension. Moving my body into a sitting position, placing my hands onto his chest, look him in the eyes as I place myself onto his hard dick.

“Oh, Merlin…” I moan out, throwing my head back, moving at a faster pace.

“Fuck Raea. Just like that. Ride my cock like a good girl.” he groans out as I bounce up and down on his dick. He moves his hands from my nipples to my hips, slamming me up and down, hitting my g-spot at a continuous pace. I feel a knot in my stomach beginning to form. I clench around his cock looking for some release as he thrusts roughly up into me. I feel my orgasm approaching and moan out, “H-Harry! I-I’m gonna- gonna c-cum!”

“Go on then. Cum for me. Cum like the good girl you are.” he spits out. I move my one of hands from his chest to my clit and rub it as my orgasm consumes me. The knot in my stomach comes undone making me scream out in pleasure. Coming down from my high, he thrusts into me two more times, releasing himself inside me.

I pull myself off of him and flop down next to him trying to steady my breathing and calm my shaking legs. After 5 minutes of us panting to catch our breath, we hear a commotion in the common room. We shoot out of bed, quickly put our clothes on, fix our appearances, and rush down to the common room coming face to face with our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ok well, that was a lot of smut...oops. overall there is gonna be a lot of smut but for the first chapter that was...unexpected but it had to be done due to plot relevance! anyway, this is my first story so lemme know if I need to fix or do anything different or overall comment and tell me how you like the story so far! also the next chapters will be longer I swear! and I will include a cast list and character aesthetics page if you want!


End file.
